


Day 6 - Fall For You

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exes, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: Slughorn's Christmas Party...with a twist





	Day 6 - Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6
> 
> Song: Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 

Hermione, with her nose in a book, was sitting at her usual spot in the Library, when a shadow fell across the page, making it impossible to read and forcing her to look up.

_Oh Merlin._

Cormac McLaggen was standing in front of her, smiling suggestively and being his usual overconfident self.

"Hello Cormac," she said warily. "Can I help you?"

Her fellow Gryffindor winked at her and leaned over. "Hermione…always studying I see? Isn't it time to have some fun?"

_Not with you, that's for sure._

She was about to dismiss McLaggen, when she detected movement on her left and saw a blur of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

_Malfoy._

And as if on cue, the Slytherin Prefect strolled over with his usual swag, and sat at her table, then completely ignored her before turning towards the other Gryffindor.

"So, McLaggen, have you managed to convince the bookworm to go out with you yet?" He inquired, with a bored expression on his face. "Even though I find it appalling that you'd want to date goody-two-shoes Granger here...I mean, sure you're not  _that_  desperate?"

McLaggen clenched his fists, while Hermione looked away from Malfoy, shaking her head and trying not to let his words get to her.

"So, am I right? She's being difficult?" Prodded the blonde Slytherin, with a derisive smirk plastered on his pointed face.

McLaggen narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"Actually," she said. "I was about to tell Cormac how I'd  _love_  to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with him and have some fun..."

She couldn't say whose expression was funnier: McLaggen's of incredulity, or Malfoy's of outrage. Anyway, she didn't stick around long enough to hear any of their comebacks, collecting her books and leaving the two boys to their own devices before they could tell her anything.

_Malfoy sure has some nerve,_ thought Hermione, while climbing back to Gryffindor Tower. Why did he have to be such a git, she couldn't tell. What she did know, though, was that she preferred it when he completely ignored her existence, like he'd been doing since the end of fourth year.

During the next week, Hermione could feel Malfoy's gaze following her everywhere. Whenever they'd accidentally lock eyes, he'd narrow his and sneer at her, while she tried not to show how her patience was wearing thin or how his behaviour was stressing her. She wondered what he was playing at, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

He was a master in the art of manipulating, always having ulterior motives, and that's precisely what terrified her about his not-so-well-hidden interest in her person.

On the other hand, she was a little glad he'd seemed to stop brooding and had resumed his old habits. He hadn't been the same that year. Dark circles under his eyes, always taciturn. He looked  _haunted_. Not that it was any of her business, what he was up to.

She only hoped Harry wasn't right about him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione was cursing herself and her foolish need to prove Malfoy wrong, as she hid herself behind a curtain, praying to Merlin that Cormac wouldn't find her.

All of a sudden, those Dragon Tartares didn't seem  _such_ a bad idea. They'd definitely serve as deterrent to his advances, as there was no way in Hell she'd even kiss his cheek, let alone his lips.

She was still debating if the Tartares were worth the risk of running into Cormac, when she heard a commotion coming from the far end of the room. Sticking her face out of the curtain, she saw a bunch of people circling a very pissed off Draco Malfoy, held by the collar by a quite satisfied Argus Filch. "Found this one hiding down the corridor, Professor. Sure he needs punishment?" He asked hopefully.

Malfoy, on his part, was positively seething. "Let me go immediately, you dimwit! Have you forgotten who I am?"

Filch tightened his grip on Malfoy's collar, and the blonde finally admitted defeat, explaining, "Okay, okay...I was gatecrashing, fine? I heard about the party, and when I was out wandering, the music drew me in. I should have been invited in the first place. I am a  _Malfoy_ , after all."

At that, Hermione rolled her eyes. He seemed to have regained his obnoxious attitude. Maybe she preferred him a little more withdrawn, after all.

And Malfoy...gatecrashing because he'd  _heard the music?_ He could do better than that, Hermione knew it was an utter lie.

Slughorn, apparently, didn't, as he invited Draco to stay, given his determination.

_What would you expect from someone who recalled only those who he deemed worthy of collection?_ Thought Hermione, while shaking her head in disbelief.

She finally decided to move from behind the curtain, and, while still trying to go unnoticed, reached the refreshments table and silently slipped next to Malfoy, where she quietly asked "What are you doing here?" then for good measure added "And don't try to feed me that blatant lie, I'm not Slughorn"

"I should think it's obvious, Granger" he drawled while getting himself a drink.

Hermione turned towards the blond, and found him staring at her. They shared an intense look, then when finally Hermione opened her mouth to speak-

"Hermione, finally! I started thinking you were hiding fro-" Cormac stopped abruptly, a dark look befalling on his shiny face. "Malfoy," he acknowledged the blond, although reluctantly. "You've given quite the show tonight."

"So, I have. If you're done stating the obvious, I'd rather continue my conversation with Granger," he said dismissively.

Cormac, though, didn't appreciate being brushed off so blatantly and inquired, "What can you possibly need to speak to  _my_ date about, Malfoy?"

"That," said Malfoy narrowing his eyes, "is none of your business, McLaggen. You either piss off on your own, or I'll make you."

Cormac was about to retort yet again, when Malfoy decided he'd had enough, grabbed Hermione's wrist and drag her out the room.

Once she recovered from the shock, Hermione dug in her heels and refused to move further "Where are you taking me?"

Malfoy didn't relent in his pace, dragging her along corridors as she struggled to make sense of where he was taking her.

Hermione struggled to break free, but the blonde's iron grip made it impossible to escape. "Where are we going? Answer me!"

And again, the blonde ignored her question and kept heading to only he knew where.

Hermione started panicking and pushed Malfoy's back, in the hope of slowing him down. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, you're scaring me!"

He abruptly slammed her against the wall, firmly pressing into her and whispered, "Keep it down, Granger, do you want to get caught? I've had enough interference for one night, if you don't mind!"

Seeing the dark look in his eyes, she shivered as she felt his breath on her skin and felt arousal building inside her lower abdomen. With a sharp intake of breath, she felt his own growing arousal pressing deliciously into her body, causing her knickers to dampen even more.

For a moment, she lost contact with reality and recalled the past with nostalgia, but before she could forget the present fully, she shoved him back, her hands connecting with the muscles in his upper arms.

Taking advantage of her obvious distraction, he reached out and took hold of her hips just as she pushed him away, effectively bringing her with him. Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, he guided her further along the corridor, hurrying them along towards the Astronomy Tower quickly. Still a bit lost in her nostalgia, Hermione kept her mouth shut, silently observing the way the sconce-light cast shadows on Draco's pointed features.

Once they reached the top of the tower, he let go of her waist and turned around to face her, but before he could say a word, Hermione hissed, "If this is your idea of a game; I'm telling you already, it isn't fun! Two years! You've ignored me for the past two years...and now; now you expect me to follow you here and do what, exactly?"

Her chest was heaving and she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. He'd taken away all that was left of her dignity two years prior, when out of the blue he decided she wasn't worth the wrath of his father of the ostracism of his friends. Instead of protecting what they had, he'd thrown it all away...choosing the easiest path. She'd given him everything. First, her trust, when he'd started showing interest in her, and then her heart when he'd told her that he loved her. How could someone tell you that, make love to you for the first time, and then, out of nowhere, just push you away for the sake of their reputation.

Draco sighed and dropped his gaze. "Look I-," he paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't stand to see you with someone else, okay?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "You what? Draco you were the one who called things off! You were the one avoiding me! Do you really expect me to spend my life pining over you? You've made it abundantly clear that you don't want to be with me…calling me a-a  _Mudblood_  and doing everything in your power to make mine and my friend's lives a living hell."

"And I've made a mistake! I'm sorry it took me two bloody years to realize it, but I can't go on like this! The idea of another person touching you, whispering loving words in your ear...it drives me nuts! You are mine, Hermione! You and I belong together and you know it! I know you've felt it too, before...in the corridor. I never intended for things to be like this."

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Draco began to cry, quiet tears leaking from the corners of his icy ones. "This year is killing me, and I won't survive it without you by my side. You are the only one able to see the good in me, and I desperately need to be reminded that there's hope; that not all is lost! I know I've always told you I wouldn't fall apart...and I know you've always thought I was stronger, but I have failed. I have failed  _you_. At least I know now, and no one will be able to take this from me, that I've loved you from the beginning and what we had was real."

Finished speaking, Draco breathed heavily, his heart pounding frantically inside his chest. Hermione continued to stare at him, her bright, brown eyes searching his face for any indication that he could be lying. When the silence continued to drag on, Draco became nervous that she truly did not believe him, so he turned to leave, an ache forming deep within his body and making it difficult to breathe. Just as he took his first steps towards the staircase, a sob bubbling up in his throat, Hermione called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards her, a sliver of hope forming in his chest, and before he could process what was happening, Hermione engulfed him in an embrace, tracing his lips with her trembling fingertips. They froze, staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, then, sliding up onto her tiptoes, she cupped his cheeks and closed the distance before meeting his lips. They kissed tenderly, two lovers getting reaquainted with one another.

Hermione was the first to break away, tears staining her own cheeks now. She stared up at Draco, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she struggled to find the right words to say. Breathing in deeply, she reached out and took his hand in hers before tilting her head thoughtfully.

"I'm yours, Draco. I'm yours to keep, forever and always."

THE END


End file.
